


"Stay"

by RiverdaleHales



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: 2x12, AE, Alternate Ending, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Cute, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Humor, Loss of Virginity, One Shot, Riverdale, SMUTTY SMUT, Smut, Virginity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-12 06:33:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13541733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiverdaleHales/pseuds/RiverdaleHales
Summary: Alternate ending to Betty and Jughead's final scene in 2x12...Smut- a story, usually a book or a fanfiction, that includes one or more sexually explicit scenes.That's pretty much all this one shot is so...





	"Stay"

**Author's Note:**

> Loss of virginity/first time, with some angst and fluff thrown in for good measure! I hope you enjoy, my fingers were itching to write this... my first ever time writing smut.

"Or you could stay…" He muttered. "Stay." Jughead bunched his hand around the skirt of Betty's pale pink skirt, squeezing lightly. Betty watched his hand, before turning to meet his eyes. Jughead exhaled lightly, shifting his eyes to her mouth. She turned slowly, Jughead's left arm coming up to meet her face. His right circling her under her arm, as she straddled him. Both of her hands on his face, Betty kissed him softly- remembering just how much she had missed him. Jughead had his left hand around her neck, cupping her face lightly, her soft blond curls tickling his fingers. His fingers worked frantically, finding the zipper at her mid-back, pulling it down with a tug. Working his hands up to her sleeves, pulling it off of her arms to rest at her waist. Pulling her arms away from his face, Betty slipped the dress around her arms. Fumbling with her mouth, but still managing to get a light peck on his top lip, her thumb brushed against his chin. Her nose fluttered against his eyelid. A soft moan escaped Jughead's lips, causing Betty to push back.

"Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait…"

Jughead leaned back, with his two hands still flush against her upper back. Betty tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear. "I need to tell you something." She muttered softly.

Jughead dove back into her neck, her hand wrapping around his head, softly holding him there. With his hands fumbling around her waist and his mouth lightly attacking her chest and neck, Jughead sighed sharply, "What? What is it?"

Betty gently pushed him back, her two-hands placed lightly at the base of his neck, a twinge of guilt knocking at her brain. Jughead examined her eyes, mirroring the regret etched across her face. "Nothing…" Betty softly shook her head. "I just…" her hands fell lower, to the top of his partially open collar. Gently, Betty pressed on one of the buttons, easing open his shirt a little more. Jughead didn't seem phased and his eyes didn't leave hers. "…Want you."

He let out a light scoff. "I want all of you… tonight." She leaned in, Jughead's hands coming back up to her waist. She kissed his softly, his hand fluttering back to her neck, his thumb brushing over her ear lobe. His other arm circled around her waist pulling her closer to him. Betty deepened the kiss, her hands tangling in his hair, gently tugging at the ends of the jet-black strands. He let out a small moan against her mouth. Feeling bold, Jughead flicked his tongue at her top lip. Betty granted him access and their tongues quickly tangled. Wet, warm, and needy.

Betty had missed him. She couldn't admit it to herself, because just the thought of his made her heart hurt. But they were here, now… and she wasn't missing him anymore. How had they gotten here? Just a few hours earlier, Jughead had her stomach churning at his mentions of mutilating Penny. He was now rugged and dangerous- brooding almost. It suddenly all made sense why he had pushed her away. This wasn't the man that she had fallen in love with… he was better, and he was hers.

The heat pooling deep in her belly was too much to ignore, it had been there since she nearly attacked him with her straddle. Jughead worked his hands back up to her back, resting them at the clasp on her bra. He pulled away from their kiss, he eyes clearly searching for approval. Betty gently reached around herself, Jughead instinctively pulled his hands away. She undid the clasp. Her eyes not leaving his, as she let the bands of light purple fall from her shoulders. Her breasts spill over the cups, as she looped her arms out of the straps. Jughead gave her a light smirk, leaning in to suck at the top of one of them. Betty threw her head back in instinct, tossing the now worthless piece of fabric across the room. Jughead moved up to suck at her neck, nipping softly at her pulse point, he was doubt leaving a mark.

"Juggie," Betty gasped, her hand ravaging his hair.

He met her back at her mouth, pulling her face to his- trying to get closer than they already were. Deciding she was at an unfair advantage and he had too many clothes on, Betty's hands settled for the suspenders strapped over his shoulders, lifting briskly, she pulled gently- careful not to let go and snap him. Although she couldn't lie, it was tempting. She tugged at his shirt, nearly scattering buttons across the room. He let out a soft laugh against her lips, slipping his shirt off of his arms. Still donned in his signature white tank, Betty frantically made quick work at his waist. Pushing and pulling, until Jughead reached down to pull it off himself. Throwing it into the same corner as her bra, Jughead returned to her face. His hands gently wrapping around her neck, as he kissed her lips hard.

"Juggie." She sighed, breathlessly.

"Mmm," he hummed, barely audible against her throat.

Feeling herself start to writhe at his obvious bulge between her legs Betty groaned, "Take me to bed."

Her words caused him to let out a soft moan, his arms coming down to her hips pushing her forward. He attempted to stand, fumbling backwards before landing on the couch again.  
"Ahh." She let out a yelp, laughing.

Jughead scoffed, "We are off to a great start, aren't we?"

"I can walk." She giggled.

"Not a chance." He shook his head, meeting her eyes. "God, I missed your laugh."

Betty blushed, suddenly feeling ridiculous.

"Your beautiful." Jughead takes note of the look in her eye.

Betty pressed to his mouth again, Jughead getting a grip on her waist, he stood- his muscle memory guiding, or rather stumbling him to the back room of the trailer. Betty could feel the bed at the back of her legs, when Jughead set her down. Her dress fell to her feet and she stepped out of it kicking into the corner. Clad in just light purple underwear, "Jesus." Jughead muttered, drinking her in. She licked her lips at the sight of him, shirtless with his suspenders swaying lightly next to his hips. She looped her finger into his waist band, pulling him closer to her. She stumbled backwards, falling onto the bed with him following- the two of them erupting into a fit of laughter. Jughead pressed above her, running a hand down her side. He took her lips with his, kissing viciously. Betty grabbed one of his hands, bringing it up to her chest. She was becoming very aware that he wasn't going to do anything without the ok from her. Jughead squeezed her breast softly, Betty arching into his touch as he fluttered his tongue at the base of her neck.

"Kiss me." She muttered.

Jughead brings his head up from the crook in her neck, pressing his lips hers.

Betty sighed, her breathing short and choppy. She shakes her head vigorously, "Here." She arches into his hand again, the taut so tight against his fingers. Jughead let out a soft growl dropping to her breast, his tongue relishing the nipple. Betty tossed her back, arching again into his mouth. She wrapped her legs around his waist, her hands settling back into his hair. With one rake of his teeth, Betty let out a soft cry.

"Jug," she whimpered. His hand was running gently along the inside of her thigh, settling at the dip where her leg met her torso before circling back down- mimicking the movements he was making with his mouth against her tight peaks. She was hot and this was overwhelming. A burn in her throat made her want to scream, his teasing and taunting- quickly becoming too much for Betty to handle. "Juggie… please."

"What do you want Betts?" he muttered, coming up to meet her lips.

"Touch me." She muttered, awkwardly. Blushing at her words, the need between her legs nagging at her. Jughead kissed her. A lip searing kiss that left the both of them panting, Jughead making sure she was okay. His hand fluttered down her stomach, stopping just above her waist band. He looked into her eyes, so deep- she thought he could see her soul. She nodded… "Please." She whimpered, barely audible. Jughead let his hand slip under her waist, not taking his eyes from her. Drinking in her reaction as one of his fingers slipped into her slick fleshy folds. He nearly came on the spot, she was so wet for him. He let a second finger dive in, watching Betty arch and pull her bottom lip into her teeth. He began sucking at her neck again, his thumb pressing against her now pulsating nub. He felt her tense, her thighs squeezing against his forearm. He retreated his hand, causing her to let out a small disgruntled whimper.

"I want you." He muttered against her lips.

Betty breathed, her hand taunting over his chest and abdomen. "You have me."

Jughead knew what she wanted, he pressed up "Your still on the pill right?"

Betty sighed, taken back by his question.

"Betty…" he pressed.

"Yes Jug, Oh my God yes. Just kiss me." She pulled his face back down to hers, the fire burning between her legs rearing its head.

Jughead pulled away, feeling her squirm underneath him. He exhaled sharply, "You're sure about this?"

Betty looked into his eyes, pulling his head to her face, placing the lightest peck against his lips. "Please." She whispered against his lips. "Please Juggie."

Making quick work of his pants and boxers, Jughead frantically and awkwardly striped out of his socks. "Should we get under the covers."

Betty shook her head vigorously, just wanting to be close to him. "Don't make this weird." She sighed. He let out a light laugh, slipping a hand between her sex. His touch caused her to let out a cry, bucking against his hand in shock.

"You ready?" he steadied himself above her.

Betty pulled her bottom lip between her teeth, giving him a nervous nod.

"I'll go slow okay. If you want me to stop I-"

"Jug," she put a hand to his face. "Stop talking."

He eased in gently, stopping every few seconds to read Betty's face. Her wince at the halfway was clear enough, and she bent into a position, nuzzling her head into his neck. Jughead fumbled at her reaction, accidently slipping the rest of the way without warning. She gasped at the sudden pinch. It didn't exactly hurt… but it was definitely something she had never felt before. She moaned at the stretch, throwing her head back in a writhe. "Are you okay?" Jughead calmed, stilling inside her. She nodded, tears lightly pricking her eyes. Not because it hurt, but because it was in that moment that she knew just how much he cared about her. "Your crying." He sighed, attempting to pull away.

"No." She grabbed his arm. "I'm okay."

"Betty." He groaned.

"It's okay... I promise." She smiled lightly, pulling his head down to hers- kissing him hard.

Jughead didn't budge, looking for any sign to retreat. "Move Jug." She muttered, moving a curl from his forehead… "Please, Juggie…"

Jughead sighed, looking down at their pelvises before he started to rock. Knowing he wouldn't last long, she was so tight- he could barely move at the squeeze. His rocking caused her to writhe, a moan escaping her lips. A sheen of sweat swept over Jughead at the sight of her. Naked, vulnerable… and his.

"Oh God Jug." She was hoarse letting out the sob. The pressure between her thighs was quickly turning into a burning sensation. Her legs squeezed around him, fighting off the searing need.

"Betty, I'm-" Jughead choked.

"Me too." She jumps. "Jesus…"

She needed to relieve the ache buried deep in her belly. Beginning to suckle his neck, Betty trailed a hand between them- needing to touch herself. Jughead reached down, pulling her hand away, replacing it with his- making her hot all over again. She groaned loudly, "Jug I-"

"It's okay. Come down Betts." Jughead grunted, pushing into her.

His use of her nickname was just enough to send her spiraling. A rush of heat escaped her belly as she yelled out his name, her nails raking gently across his back. The tightness around him was enough to stop him mid-thrust, a low growl escaping onto her chest. He spilled into her, unable to move. She was quivering, still recovering from her orgasm. She winced slightly when he pulled out of her, careful to be gentle. Jughead collapsed on top on her, careful not to crush her with is body weight. They laid there for a few long moments. Steadying their breathing, coming down from the new known high.

He lifted his head to look at her. She was spent, looking exhausted but oh so beautiful.

"I love you Betty…" he trailed.

His words startled her, breaking her from her stupor. "I love you too." He climbed her naked body, placing a light kiss against her lips. She knew it was his way of saying, everything was going to be okay.

"Was that okay? Are you hurt? Did I hurt you?" Jughead jumps. Betty lets out a light laugh, wrapping her hands around his neck.

"It was wonderful, Jug."

"Are you sure. You were crying… you are crying." He ran a thumb over her eye, a tear prickling the side.

Betty sniffled, "It was perfect Jughead."

He sighed, relieved, softly pressing his lips to hers.

Betty hoped off of the bed, grabbing a t-shirt from his drawer before running off to the small bathroom. She examined herself in the mirror, after slipping on Jughead's t-shirt.

She had just lost her virginity.

She didn't look different- or at least she didn't think so. Her hair was a complete mess, her once soft curls had turned into ratty knots really quick. She combed through it with her fingers the best she could, after not being able to find a brush or comb of any sort. Tucking her hair behind her ears, she looked over her face. Her lips were swollen and stung at the touch of her fingers. She scoffed lightly, remembering what had just happened. Real and raw… she jumped at the bright red marks along her neck. The deep purple already beginning to form. She counted three that could be scene above the collar of the t-shirt. Pulling back the neck, nearly half a dozen more scattered her breasts and chest. She would need to come up with something to tell her mother, or buy some better concealer. Betty pulled a washcloth from the cupboard above the toilet. Soaking it with warm water before ringing it, she lightly swiped it between her legs. She needed a shower, but this would do for now. A sting came at the contact of the washcloth along with a light red streak. She had no doubt that she would be sore tomorrow… but it was worth it. Pulling another washcloth from the cupboard, Betty circled it around her under eyes. Attempting to tame her mascara streaks and eye bags. She cleaned off the rest of her makeup and made a split decision to brush her teeth. With Jughead's tooth brush of course…

She came back out to Jughead, clad in flannel pajama pants and no shirt- lying in bed. She scoffed at the sight. Man, he was beautiful, she couldn't believe that he was hers.

"Come here." He muttered, with a twitch of his hand. Betty had taken notice of the fresh sheets, and wished in that moment that she really had taken a shower. "Better?" he simpered, lifting up the top sheet for her to climb in.

"Much." She nodded. She ran a hand over the new sheet, embarrassment filling her face. "How bad was it?"

Jughead reached out and pulled her to him, "Don't worry about it."

"Jug,"

He silenced her with his lips, his fingers trickling at her chin. "Did you brush your teeth? You taste like mint."

She smiled against his mouth, letting out a soft chuckle. "With your toothbrush."

"I wouldn't have it any other way." He laughed. Betty curled into his side, exhausted and sore. She sighed into his side, wrapping an arm around his waist. "You sure you're okay Betts?" he asked, softly.

"A little sore, but nothing a few days can't fix."

"I'm sorry" he grimaced.

"No." Betty jumped, leaning up on her arm. "Don't you dare say you're sorry."

"Betty, I hurt you. I'm not just talking about tonight, I'm talking about the last two months."

"Enough." She placed her index finger to his lips, quieting him. "We've both made mistakes, okay? Let's move on, after all I am one of you now- aren't I?" she mimicked his words from earlier in the night at the White Wyrm. Jughead scoffed lightly, a small chuckle escaping his throat. "As for tonight…" she eased. "We just… need more practice."

Jughead hummed, "I think I can do that."

"I thought so." Betty laughed, leaning in to kiss him.

They fell asleep in a mess of legs and sweat. Cuddling close in an exhausted state of longing. They had missed each other, and neither one of them wanted to let go. Jughead fell asleep first, his snoring filling Betty's ears like a symphony. Holding him close hoping she would doze soon, but couldn't remove her mind from her thought of guilt. Had she just made things worse? She should've told Jughead about Archie when she had the chance… Because she had a feeling that things were about to get a lot messier.


End file.
